


What Goes Around

by orphan_account



Series: SOA One Shots [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tig finds a woman who is his match in every way but finds he might want more than the usual.





	What Goes Around

 

Loren watched as the man made his way across the bar and grinned to herself as every woman, and a few of the men watched his progress. He was beyond handsome, beautiful really. The curly black hair framing that face with the nose that looked like it had been broken one too many times. The mustache and goatee made him look like the devil as those ice blue eyes shined angelically. 

He was a mystery and Loren found herself wondering what brought him to this backwater bar on the outskirts of Lodi on a Tuesday evening. It could be the BOGO drinks but she thought maybe it was the abundance of free pussy to be had in a place such as this. He looked like he was searching for something, and on a whim, Loren decided that tonight she would be that something. She was just passing through and thought that he looked like something fun to do, even if just for a little while.

She knew that she appealed to the opposite sex. She wasn't skinny by any means, but most men found her Rubenesque curves alluring, even if they wouldn't admit it out loud. Her long black hair hung in waves down her back and her emerald green eyes shone even in the smoky atmosphere of this hovel.

She continued to watch the man, now sitting five stools down from hers at the bar. She watched with rapt attention as he threw back first one shot, then another, his tongue flicking out to catch a stray drop of whiskey from the rim of the glass. She bit her lip as she wondered just what that tongue could do to a woman during the throes of passion, and mourned the fact that she wouldn't find out. Although she indeed planned on seducing him tonight, it would be a quick ride with little to no foreplay. Foreplay implied intimacy, just as kissing and cuddling did, and Loren believed in none of that romantic foolishness. No, their joining would be hot and fevered, just the way she liked them. Over and done with, then on to the next was her motto.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tig could feel the raven-haired woman's eyes on him as he took another shot. He'd stopped in the bar on the way back to Charming for a quick drink, a pick me up before finishing his ride. It had been a long one and he was ready to get back home, but something had pushed him to stop here, a bar he'd never had any reason to enter. 

Tig knew when a woman wanted him. It was almost like it was ingrained in his psyche, to smell the pheromones a woman gave off when she was turned on. He'd always used that to his advantage, moving in quickly and quietly for the kill. Sure, he liked to have fun and fuck shit up, but when it came to women, Tig was something of a connoisseur, knowing exactly what type he liked. This woman wasn't his type but he found himself growing hard at the thought of taking her to some hotel and burying himself deep inside her.

Even though he wasn't looking in her direction, indeed hadn't the whole time he had been sitting here on this stool, he knew every move she made. He could feel it, like tidal waves. It was a new sensation for him, being this in tune with another person, and a complete stranger at that. He felt rather than saw her get up from her bar stool, walking slowly behind him. He felt just the barest whisper of her fingertips as they trailed across his leather jacket as she passed him. Once she was walking with her back to him, he turned to watch her go, his tongue darting out to unconsciously lick his suddenly dry lips as he watched the gentle sway of her hips as she walked.

Tig waited until she had passed into the dim hallway leading to the restrooms before he got up and followed her. He knew without a doubt that she wanted him to follow, and he did so willingly, almost gleefully. It would take very little for him to tempt fate and Clay's ire by taking this woman to a hotel for the night, and he knew it would be worth every inconvenience it caused just to feel her skin against his.

Tig slowly pushed the women's restroom door open, immediately seeing her opposite the door, facing the sink and mirror. He pushed the door shut and locked it before moving up behind her. He opened his mouth to ask her name when she held a finger to her full, red lips. Don't speak, she was telling him. He felt a sudden thrill at the thought that she was here for the same thing he was, and he hadn't even known it when he came in.

Feeling his breathing quicken, he stepped closer until his chest was against her back, bringing a hand around to unbutton the white blouse she wore with the red mini skirt. Once her shirt was unbuttoned, Tig groaned when he pulled apart the fabric and saw that her breasts, with tiny bar nipple piercings, were bare and ready for his touch. He held a breast in each hand, firmly kneading the soft flesh as he let his lips meet her shoulder, biting gently at first, then with more pressure as her head fell back against his shoulder.

Tig watched her face in the mirror, his cock now as hard as iron, as her eyes became dark and her full lips panted her breath out quickly. Letting go of one breast, he let his hand trail down her stomach to her waist, then lower until it found its way between her legs. As he rubbed her clit, she remained silent but writhed against his touch, grinding her hot center into his hand as she started panting in earnest now.

He watched as she let go of the counter in front of her and reached behind to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants. Once his cock was free from confinement, she pulled her skirt up to her waist, showing him what he already knew. With both hands back on the counter, she leaned forward slightly, pushing her perfectly rounded ass into his erection, winking at him in the mirror as if to say that she was ready. 

With his intent clear, he reached up and wrapped one hand into her hair, pulling it tight as he slid into her in one slick movement. She gasped at the size of him but nodded slightly as he started thrusting in earnest, wanting to be deeper, go harder. He wanted some sign from her, some noise, but all she gave him was a smirk as he took her roughly against the restroom sink. He knew she'd have bruises in the morning, but he didn't care as he chased his own orgasm. 

She knew what he wanted, but as intent as he was on getting it, she was just as intent on not giving it to him. He wanted to hear her scream, preferably his name, but he had forgotten that they had never exchanged pleasantries. He also knew that there would be no encore. This woman was a match for him, in that she wanted nothing more than this moment, and would ask for nothing else.

He knew when she came, only because she tightened around him, squeezing his own orgasm from him as he breathed heavily into her ear. She granted him a moment to hold her close to him before gently pushing him back and fixing her clothes. Once they were both covered again, she kissed her fingertips before laying them on his lips, smiling as she unlocked the door and left him to collapse against the sink.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stopped at a red light, Loren picked up the paper with the directions that her uncle had given her from the passenger seat of her Dodge Charger. She had never been to Charming before and knew where nothing was, so the little piece of paper was a godsend. She let the morning breeze blow through her hair as she turned into the lot of a garage. She parked her car and got out, shading her eyes as she looked up at the sign. Teller-Morrow Automotive. 

Her uncle Bobby had told her to come into the building to her left, the clubhouse, and that he would be waiting. As she walked in through the front door, several people turned to look at the newcomer, but she only had eyes for her uncle as he quickly came to pull her into a hug. As he let go of her, he turned to the men sitting at a long bar to make introductions.

Loren's eyes widened when they met a pair of angelic blue eyes and a devilish grin as her mystery man nodded and lifted a shot glass in welcome.

"Guys, this is my niece, Loren. She'll be staying with me for a while. Make her feel welcome."

 


End file.
